<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinata's Misadventures in an Adult Novelty Store by designerjeremiah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235435">Hinata's Misadventures in an Adult Novelty Store</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/designerjeremiah/pseuds/designerjeremiah'>designerjeremiah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-War, Sex Toys, sex comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/designerjeremiah/pseuds/designerjeremiah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is gone on a long-term mission, and a prank by Ino and Temari leave Hinata with a lot more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hinata's Misadventures in an Adult Novelty Store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I miss him so much,” Hinata whined, rocking the baby carrier with one hand and resting her chin on the heel of the other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata,” Ino said, glancing sidelong at Temari, “Naruto only left two days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio sat in a teahouse near the gates of the village, having a long overdue Mom’s Day Out now that their husbands weren’t underfoot.  Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai had all been assigned to a long term top secret mission to Amegakure, with the goal of stabilizing the war-ravaged Land of Rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Hinata replied morosely.  “But there is no telephone service to Ame, and no radio tower.  He will have to send messages by toad.”  She folded her arms on the table and laid her head on them, sighing.  “I will be lucky to get a letter a month out of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari lifted her steaming cup of green tea with both hands and gently blew across the top to cool it.  “Frankly,” she said, “it will be good to have Shikamaru out from under my feet for a couple of months.  The man thinks I’m made of spun sugar just because I pushed his son out of my womb six months ago.  I was about to send him and his atrocious idea of ‘housekeeping’ off in a tornado.” She blew a loose lock of blond hair out of her eyes and sipped her tea, grumbling something about “fragile male egos” under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata heaved another sigh, and Temari rolled her emerald eyes at the theatricality of the usually reserved Hyuuga daughter.  Then she shifted her gaze to Ino, and raised her eyebrow with an unspoken question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who, me?” the buxom blonde asked.  She smirked, then shifted to a naughty grin. “I got a couple little helpers.  When I’m done with those, I don’t miss Sai at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari hid a smile behind her teacup, but Hinata rolled her head to side, eyed Ino, and asked “Helpers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino hesitated for a moment – the Hyuuga clan was such a bunch of stuffed shirts, it was no surprise Hinata was a complete innocent about sex toys.  Even though she and Hinata were fairly close friends, the raven-haired heiress still retained a surprising prudish streak completely opposed to Ino’s open and rather lusty behavior.  She had figured that marrying the greatest student of the legendary pervert Jiraya, and bearing his son, would have loosened Hinata up and taught her about this stuff, but apparently Hinata was as naive as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she decided against breaking Hinata’s fragile little brain that morning, and gave a small shrug.  “Yeah, they really help when I’m feeling ‘lonely’ and stuff,” Ino said with a wink at Temari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata raised her head.  “Where can I get one of these helpers?” she asked innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino and Temari locked incredulous gazes, and both carefully suppressed their laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-” Ino said, torn between pranking her friend or letting the woman down easy, but Temari smiled brightly and beat Ino to the punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a store down the alley behind the west promenade that sells swimsuits and women’s underwear,” the former Wind kunoichi said, winking back at Ino.  “Ask them about their special collection.  Tell them Ino sent you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino buried her face in her own cup of tea and tried not to guffaw.  This was going to be absolutely hilarious.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata stood outside the little store, doubtful.  She knew Ino and Temari were pulling some kind of prank on her, but at the same time, the promise of something to assuage the aching absence of her husband was hard to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she sighed, and reached for the door.  Even if she had been sent on some kind of an embarrassing wild goose chase, this still was a legitimate shop where she would at least have a chance to buy a few new bras.  Motherhood had only increased her already ample bust, and she was tired of feeling squished except for when she fed Boruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interior was bright, clean, and inviting.  A short, stout older woman stood behind the counter to the right, somehow reminding Hinata of a wrinkly apple, but with a warm smile and knowing look in her eyes.  To the right were racks of bras and panties and swimsuits, with a changing room in the back.  Hinata eyed the bras critically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shopkeeper looked at Hinata’s figure, and asked, “New mother, huh?”  At Hinata’s nod, she added, “I figured.  The girls never fit right in your old ones after your first kid.  You know how to size yourself, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, yes,” Hinata replied.  She remembered her first humiliating fitting after she bloomed far earlier than her peers, and many more fittings as she outraced them all in growth, second only to Ino in size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then here you go,” the shopkeeper answered, holding out the changing room key.  “You just take your time, and shout if you need my help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent a pleasant hour picking out a few styles and getting her size just right.  She even picked out some new panties, as her pregnancy had added a few unwelcome pounds there, too.  She gave a few sidelong glances at some of the racier numbers modeled on mannequins at the back, blushing faintly.  Maybe she’d come back for one of the more modest choices there just before Naruto got back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she walked to the counter with her pile and handed the key back to the shopkeeper. As the shopkeeper reached for the register to start ringing up the clothes, Hinata closed her eyes and accepted with a small sigh that even if Ino and Temari were pranking her, they meant it in harmless good fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” she said, and when the storekeeper gave her an inquisitive look, added, “I was told to look at your special collection.  Um… Ino sent me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The round old woman grew a huge, gap-toothed grin.  “Ino, huh? That figures.  Follow me back,” she said, taking another key from under the cabinet and walking to a back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shopkeeper unlocked a door and walked in, flipping a light switch as she passed.  Hinata followed her in, and gave the strange contents of the room an uncomprehending look.  But then everything seemed to snap into focus, and Hinata’s face turned scarlet from her neck to her hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was full of many strange and erotic things, but most of them were penises, in every shade of the rainbow, and sized from normal to improbable to highly unlikely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata hid her face in her hands and groaned.  “Oh, god, Ino, Temari, what have you got me into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old shopkeeper chuckled.  “Trust me, girl, both those two have been in here a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ino t-told me she had a l-little helper t-that m-made her miss her husband l-less w-when he was g-gone," Hinata said in a small voice, still hiding her crimson face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shopkeeper actually cackled - cackled! - at that statement.  “I daresay!”  Then she waved an arm at the selection and grinned at Hinata. “Go on, girl, take a look around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata lowered her hands until her eyes were showing, gave the room another wild-eyed glance, and blushed even deeper red.  “T-Thank you b-but s-sorry thiswasn’twhatIcameforgoodbye!” and walked swiftly towards and out the door of the establishment, hiding her face the whole way, leaving her new bras and panties ignored at the front counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The round old shopkeeper gave a “hmph,” then snapped off the lights and relocked the back room.  She hummed a merry little tune as she wrapped the underwear in paper, bagged it, and slid it behind the counter, waiting for its inevitable purchase.  It might take a few days for her to come back, but she knew the girl would.  The shy ones always did.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hinata twisted and turned in a bed far too large for just her, completely unable to sleep.  The thought of her unpurchased underwear bothered her a little – it wasn’t fair to the store to waste their time like that, but she had been too embarrassed to stay.  Her sharp words to Ino (and Ino’s rolling laughter at the success of Temari’s prank) bothered her more.  Her father’s crestfallen pout (Pout!  From Hiashi Hyuuga!  When in the one hundred and eight hells had her hard and bitter father become a doting and loving grandfather?) when she arrived at her family home to pick up her son bothered her far more than she realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what really bothered her was the cavernous space beside her in bed, missing the warm body she typically cuddled with.  Naruto was gone for the next four months, and she already had a hole in her heart she could drown in.  The two hadn’t been separated more than a few days since their wedding – and yes, she remembered the aching empty years of her youth, with eyes only for him and an unrequited love forever unacknowledged.  But discovering that her love was actually very much requited, and Naruto’s determined efforts to make up for time lost to his own misunderstandings about love, had only made her heart grow impossibly fonder for the blond haired man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered the back room of the shop again, and twisted over on her other side, knotting the covers into a more elaborate tangle.  Why couldn’t she shake the sight of the room?  The Hyuuga clan was one of the four noble houses of Konoha, and had a sense of propriety to match that nobility.  There were some things a Hyuuga daughter just did not do, and her own rare and very secretive youthful experimentation aside, chasteness and purity were a thing to be preserved at all cost until properly wed, and the image of such even thereafter.  She had never even considered the existence of the gross, intriguing, lewd, fascinating contents of the little hidden room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did it bother her so?  Why couldn’t she just forget it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did she keep imagining herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>using</span>
  </em>
  <span> things like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flopped over on her back and stared at the ceiling as the part of her that had knowingly, and even gleefully, married a known pervert answered her question.  She was worried, and lonely, and unaccustomed to the empty place in her life that her loud, bright, cheerful husband normally filled – but she was also, as Naruto would have crudely put it, horny as fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sighed, knowing what she was going to inevitably do.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata paused outside the shop, fighting to keep from blushing, then shook her head and stepped inside.  The shopkeeper had her wrinkled cheek propped against her fist, giving Hinata a broad smile that bordered on a naughty smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, ah, l-left some intended p-purchases here yesterday,” she said, then stopped as the old woman pulled out a shopping bag and silently deposited it on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused then added “I also w-want to take a l-look at your b-b-back room a-again,” guiltily averting her eyes as the furious heat of her blush rolled up her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old woman’s naughty smile grew even larger as she motioned Hinata to the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her inspection of the contents of the room left Hinata a little more enlightened, a lot more confused, and very aware of her own innocence in such matters.  Why did this one have two ends?  Why was that one attached to a harness to be worn?  How was the huge one even supposed to fit?  Why were the words “Flared Base!” on some of the more outlandish packages?  What kind of horrible perversion had happened to the word “rabbit” and why did it have a remote control?  Why did they carry handcuffs, and why were they fur-lined?  What was a plug and what was it supposed to plug into?  What exactly was recorded on the filled wall of very expensive VHS tapes? (Surely not… that.  Right?)  Why was there an entire rack of batteries, and right beside it a shelf of the kind of novels Kakashi-sensei (Lord Sixth now, she reminded herself) liked to constantly read?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she chose one of the smaller, less expensive models in a light purple color.  No frills, no features, something she could quietly dispose of before Naruto came home.  She paid for it and her underwear, stuffed the toy at the very bottom of the bag, and scurried home before her quiet shame overcame her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>One month later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata and Ino sat under the awning of a small cafe, drinking coffee this time.  Ino sipped her cup (mild roast black, two sugars) while bouncing Inojin on her knee, while Hinata drank hers from a huge mug (steamed milk and six shots of espresso, extra sugar, chocolate and cinnamon syrup, whipped cream) while rocking Boruto in his carrier with her foot.  The crowd on the street bustled by in the late afternoon warmth, and the pair were still occasionally discussing the letter from Sakura saying she and Sasuke would be returning to Konoha in a few weeks with a baby of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino leaned over the table suddenly with an inquisitive look in her teal eyes, and asked, “Say, did you ever buy anything from that special collection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ino!” Hinata gasped, shocked at the brazen question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just curious, you know,” the blonde replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata buried her reddening face in her mug and mumbled something incomprehensible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Ino asked, cupping her ear theatrically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did,” the embarrassed Hinata replied, only slightly louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino slapped her free hand on the table with glee.  “Oooh, which one?  A rabbit? Or the multi-vibrating one? Or maybe the one they call the Sledgehammer-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Just a s-small one!” Hinata replied, blushing furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino paused at that, then pouted in disappointment. “That’s so boring!  The more advanced ones are so much more fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Hinata sighed, then continued, “There’s no sense in spending that much money.  I have to get rid of it before Naruto gets home.  He would never forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, the two of you are rich, go get one of the fun ones!” Ino exclaimed. “To hell with what that knucklehead might think!  You’re a woman, you have needs, he’s not due home for another three months.  You act like you’re doing something wrong, and shameful.”  She reached across the table and took Hinata’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So bold in battle, such a mouse at home,” Ino said.  “I know your clan is stupid and backwards and expects their women to pure and incorruptible icons of womanhood.  But listen to me, Hinata.  If it feels good, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-If it feels good, it’s okay,” Hinata repeated uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Ino said, warmly.  “You deserve to feel good.  You married the pervy student of the great Pervy Sage, you never would have if there wasn’t at least a little bit of a pervy side to you too.” She paused to shift Inojin’s now-sleeping form against her hip.  “I know you have one, I’ve seen the way you look at your boy’s tight, muscly, grabbable ass,” she added with a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please not discuss my husband’s a-um, rear?” Hinata asked with a fake frown of disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I talk about every man's ass, I’ll never stop,” Ino replied flippantly, happy to see Hinata start to climb back out of the funk she had been wrapped in for the past month.  “Lord Sixth, hell-o!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sat her cup down on the table and covered her giggle with her now-free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino smiled at her, and gave Hinata’s hand a squeeze before letting go.  The two sat in companionable silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Ino drained her cooling cup of coffee, then said “I have a mission for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata sighed, then gave a tiny smile.  “Do tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove you are Naruto’s pervy wife to me.  Walk back in that shop and get something actually interesting.  Be bold and have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded silently, blushing again.  Then she raised her eyes to Ino’s, gave her a tiny, naughty grin, and said “O-Okay.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On her way from the café, she detoured by her family home and deposited Boruto and the diaper bag with her teenaged sister Hanabi, and promised to be back in an hour after she ran an errand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely hesitated as she stepped inside the store, and, attempting (and failing) to channel some of Naruto’s casual boldness, asked the old storekeeper, “W-W-What’s the b-best thing y-you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storekeeper barked a laugh, and said, “You shy girls are all alike, you know.  Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bright blue, and textured.  Vibrated at tip, base, and rabbit ears.  Rotating beads, thrusting action, sixteen different patterns and speeds.  Remote controlled, long-life rechargeable battery pack.  “And this,” the shopkeeper said with a wink, holding a smaller toy with a flared base and a coiled cord, “plugs into a socket on the bottom if you want to stimulate the other exit, if you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had never once in her life considered that area a potential erogenous zone, and could barely wrap her mind around the idea of it.  The whole unit the round old woman held looked huge and intimidating – no, Hinata reminded herself.  Be bold.  And you can hide that little attachment in your nightstand drawer until it’s time to dispose of the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it,” she said, scarlet-faced, wiping a drop of blood from under her nose.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>One month later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The late author of the Icha Icha series had once informed his last apprentice that there had to be some kind of natural law that every sex toy would eventually be used to the maximum of it’s potential, no matter what the original intention of the purchaser was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“Gross, ero-sennin!” his still-young student had replied, and thrown a chopstick at the older man’s head.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, entirely unaware of that conversation, fished the little attachment out of her drawer, considered it for a moment, and went “Hmm.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two months later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata walked up her front steps after lunch with her father.  She had gone to deposit Boruto with the old man for the weekend, since Naruto was due home any day now and she wanted a few days alone with her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, it had come time to dispose of her now-favorite late-night plaything.  But before she did, she intended to give it one last thorough workout this afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped inside the front door and kicked off her sandals- was that a running shower she heard? She glanced at the coat rack, and spied a familiar orange-trimmed black jacket and worn leather gear bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart leapt in excitement.  He was finally home!  She joyfully loped up the stairs, then paused at the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her elated smile quickly shifted to a naughty grin, and she peeled her top off, launching it at the clothes hamper in the hall, followed by her new bra, and wriggled out of her pants and underwear, kicking them in the general direction of the hamper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, stark naked, using every stealthy ninja skill she possessed, she slipped into the steaming bathroom, across the floor and into the shower, and wrapped her arms around Naruto’s muscular body, pressing herself firmly against his back as she said, “Welcome home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contents of her nightstand drawer were entirely forgotten.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hinata sat in front of the dresser mirror in her nightgown, humming happily as she brushed her obsidian hair out.  They had had an, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>eventful</span>
  </em>
  <span> afternoon, making full use of the hours offered by their reunion.  And full use of the bathroom… and living room… and, during a break to get a snack, the kitchen too…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then off to her father’s for dinner and a chance for Naruto to play with his son.  Her father and her husband actually competed with each other over who could dote on Boruto the most, it would have been completely ridiculous if it wasn’t absolutely adorable.  Naruto had been disappointed when it came time to leave, and grumbled on the walk home – at least until she quietly activated her Byakugen and gave a quick look around to make sure they were unobserved, then reached behind him and grabbed a firm handful of his butt to remind him of why Hiashi had their son for a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto actually picked her up in a bridal carry at that point, and went bounding across rooftops in the shortest path to their front door.  And then they had made full use of the foyer... and the stairs... and the hallway…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata caught her own pupilless lavender eyes in the mirror, taking in the light flush on her cheeks and stupid besotted grin.  It was good to have him home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto walked into the bedroom, clad in a ratty tee shirt and boxers, rubbing his left shoulder with his prosthetic hand.  Hinata watched him in the mirror, and concerned, asked, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took a damn kunai right in the shoulder joint a couple weeks ago,” he answered, grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” he said with a bright smile, running his hands through his blond hair.  “Me and my fast healing, y’know.  Just aches sometimes.  But if you got any painkillers…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightstand drawer, at the back,” she answered automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she made a choking noise, her eyes opening wide in horror, as she remembered what else was in that drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” she wailed, but it was too late.  She watched in the mirror as Naruto opened the drawer, started to reach in, and then froze.  She felt the blazing heat in her face as it went from red through crimson to a vivid purple, as his face turned to her back with an astounded look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can e-e-explain…” She trailed off, mortified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she buried her face in her hands as he picked it up and wobbled it in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awfully blue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to run and hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has a remote control.  With - heh - a button that says ‘thrusting’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the earth had cracked wide open underneath her she would have buried herself forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this bit for? Is this to rub your… no, the cord’s too short.  Is it for your… no, that’s what this is for…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peered at him from between two fingers, watching him poke the rabbit ears.  Then he considered the slim, tapered attachment again.  And Hinata begged for death to take her as he turned to look at her again, his eyes as big as saucers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata… did you stick this up your butt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter came choking out of her throat, then more freely as she peeled her hands away from her face, one hand waving air over her burning cheeks as the other ran through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she stood up, sauntered over to him, and pushed him hard.  He fell back in a sprawl on the blankets, still holding the toy, smiling wickedly.  Her own smile, just as wicked, crossed her crimson face as she straddled him, her gown climbing her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way she could be ashamed, not in front of her Naruto-kun, not when she had a secret she discovered she actually wanted to share with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if I did?” she asked in a husky voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile grew wider and dirtier.  “I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… neither did I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the toy us between them and wobbled it again. “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ino and Temari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, that makes sense,” he said, nodding.  “I take it you missed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words caught in her throat, and came out in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than you will ever know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up and pulled her down until he could seal his lips against hers.  Then he pushed her back upright, and ran his hand up her thigh, sliding his fingers under the hem of her gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll forgive you for replacing me like this under one condition,” he said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What condition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held it out and wobbled it again, staring at her with hungry eyes.  “Let me watch,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sakura's Misadventures in an Adult Novelty Store coming soon!</p><p>Hey, I'm an unashamed comment whore. Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Let me know what you think, what you like, what doesn't work. Feedback is always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>